


The Multiversal Ridonculous Race

by GrandDoomerSoul85



Category: Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandDoomerSoul85/pseuds/GrandDoomerSoul85
Summary: Don's at it again, but this time, the Ridonculous Race is going to be even more ridonculous than ever before. Instead of settling at one measly planet. Starting at classic Toronto, Canada, several teams of two will embark on a race across the multiverse, competing in challenges against one another, getting eliminated from the race one by one until the last one standing gets their hands on the grand prize of ten million dollars. This now truly is the Ridonculous Race.





	The Multiversal Ridonculous Race

"Alright, as many of you may have noticed, we went all around the world." a male-sounding voice said. Pictures of various cities, landscapes, and landmarks were being displayed, including, but not limited to Transylvania, Florida, and Paris. "On the first season, it was eighteen teams. On the second season, there was sixteen. On the third season, it was twenty. It was becoming rather predictable for you guys, but while the rules are the same, this season, we are having a twist that I ensure you will blow your brains right out of your skulls."

The camera showed a man with brown hair, dressed in a green jacket over a white shirt and some pants. Don grinned, with the fact that something big was coming.

"Likewise, we are starting at reliable old Toronto, the Capitol of North America, birthplace of funk, and still, the albino panther roams free." The camera showed the city in all its majesty as a white cat roared while on the front of a yacht. "Beneath my manly-sized robes, a new set of teams are going to meet on this historic train station and embark on a race to the death, metaphorically speaking, of course. I know, but, didn't we already start here three times already? To answer, yes, but from there, the teams are not going on one measly planet anymore, no sir. Buckle up, because we are going to travel across the multiverse." Pictures of places by the likes of the Mojave and Middle Earth were displayed before going back to Don.

"And to top it all off, not only do we have some friends from the past, but many of our contestants are from other universes. I'm your host, Don, and this is truly the ridonculous race!"


End file.
